An ultrasound imaging probe generally includes one or more transducer arrays, affixed to a distal end of a mechanical device or a handle, and can be used for imaging of anatomical structures or organs. Volumetric imaging can be performed by using two-dimensional transducer arrays with no moving parts or by electromechanically moving a one-dimensional transducer array within the probe. Volumetric imaging has been used to visualize three-dimensional structures within the human body such as the kidneys, the uterus, a fetus, etc.
For patient imaging, the probe (and hence the transducer elements) is moved on the surface of the body over the structure of interest. The transducer generates a signal that traverses skin, subcutaneous fat, and/or bone material, reflects off the structure of interest, and is received back and detected at the transducer. The detected information is used to generate an image of the structure of interest. With other ultrasound applications (e.g., transabdominal, endovaginal, and endorectal), the transducer is positioned in and moved within a body cavity to image anatomical structures.
Unfortunately, some ultrasound probes are controllable only through ultrasound imaging systems and configured such that they only work with specific ultrasound imaging systems. As a consequence, a probe configured for multi-dimensional imaging may not be able to be used for multi-dimensional imaging when employed with an ultrasound imaging system that does not support multi-dimensional imaging applications. In addition, a probe configured with a particular interface may not be able to be used with a console that does not have a complementary interface. In addition, a console may lack suitable circuitry for controlling various components of a probe in communication therewith.